Chpt 1 Two Lost Months
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane has been missing for two months. Where is he and why does Cho find him two months later on a sidewalk carrying his shoes and blood all over the back of his coat.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months since she left, two of the longest months in his life. She had called him three times during that time, he timed the calls and they came to a total of twenty minutes. He knew it was his fault she wasn't with him, but it still hurts.

Cho comes into the office and looks over at Jane who is sitting at Lisbon's desk. Ever since she had left he took over the desk. It was seldom that he sits or lay down on his couch. Jane doesn't even look up from the desk. It bothered Cho that he just sit there not reading, just sitting there.

Abbott comes over to Cho, looks over at Jane and motions for Cho to follow him. They walk to Abbott's office and he closes the door, looking one more time at Jane. He goes over and sits down behind his desk; Cho sits in the other chair.

"What are we going to do with Jane?" looking at Cho.

After a couple of moments Cho stands up and turns to leave saying "I'll talk to him." He leaves the office, and Abbott watches as Cho goes over to the desk that Jane is sitting at. Jane looks up at Cho, then back down to the desk.

"You know Lisbon will be upset if she sees what you're doing to yourself."

"What am I doing Cho?" Jane almost whispers "Just sitting here waiting for death to give us a call."

Cho gets close to Jane and grabs him by the shoulder and stands him up. "How much weight have you lost? Your hair needs to be cut and either gets rid of that beard or cut it off."

Jane tries to push Cho away, but ends up sitting back in the chair.

"Come on and let's go grab some breakfast at that diner your like. You need a good meal."

"I don't need anything Cho….I just want to do my job, and be left alone." With that Jane gets up and walks away.

Later that day Abbott goes over to Jane, he moves a chair next to the desk. He lays some typed pages on the desk in front of Jane and watches at Jane looks at them. "As of now you are on a two week leave of absence. When you come back I want to see you looking better, cleaned up or…."

"Or what?" Jane says his voice level higher.

"Then I will see that you get help, for your period of probation I am a man you don't want to mess with. I will see you go into our special rooms, and if need to I will have a doctor sign you into a hospital if he believes you are going to harm yourself. I don't care where you go Jane, but you are to call me every day and let me know where you are, is that understood?

Jane doesn't know what to say, all he wanted to do is do his job and be left alone, was he asking for too much? "Where do I go?"

"Get in that Airstream of yours and take some time to see Texas. Jane I know how you feel about Lisbon, everyone was hoping that you would open your eyes and say what you needed to say. Now you're going to have get over it and go on with your life. Do you understand Jane? Two weeks' vacation or a visit with a doctor who will see that you get the help you need."

Jane is quiet and doesn't look up, and takes a deep breath and stands up. "I will call you in the morning to check in…" Jane walks away, as Abbott watches him. Cho is in the hallway when Jane walks by him, he starts to say something, but the look on Jane's face makes him stop, Jane walks away. It would be almost two months before anyone see's Jane again and that was when he was found walking down the street from the bus depot, his jacket covered with blood on the back, and he was shoeless.


	2. Chapter 2

He had been on the road for four days, not really knowing where he was going, just driving. He didn't call Abbott every morning but called Cho and told him that he was still alive. When he first left Austin he try to figure out how long it would take him to drive to D.C., but for a change he thought how much it might hurt her. How many times in the past had he already hurt her?

Seeing a sign that a gas station was near, he looked down at the gage and decided it was time to stop and fill up, and maybe they had a small dinner so he could have some eggs. Thinking about it he really didn't remember the last time he ate. A short time later he pulls into the gas station, and sees a diner next door and smiles a bit. He gets out of the Air Stream and goes inside the station's office to pay for the fuel, in a few minutes he left the station and parked at the diner and went in. It was the classic diner, table where white, with red chairs and music from the 50s was playing on the jukebox. He went over and sits in a chair at the counter. A young girl comes over and smiles at him.

"What can I get for you sir?" she reaches in her pocket to get out her order pad.

Jane gives her a small smile, she had green eyes…not as green as Lisbon's but close. "Just a cup of tea to go, do you have Earl Gray?

"We sure do, I always add milk in first would you like to try it that way?" Jane looks surprised.

"Yes, I love it that way, thanks for asking." She gives a quick smile and moves away. Two men are sitting at a table; one of them keeps looking at Jane.

"Okay Denny what's up with you and that man over there….you got a thing for him." They both laugh at that.

"I know that guy….he used to be on TV some time ago."

The other man looks at Jane and nods his head in agreement with his friend. "Think we should call George and let him know that guy is here?"

"Yeah, he has never forgave Ellen for her paying so much to that guy so she could talk to her dead sister. He always said he wanted that guy to pay back every penny she spent. I'll give him a call." He gets up and goes over to the pay phone and puts in money and dials.

"Hey George, it's me Denny….remember that time Ellen lost all that money…yeah with that guy who talked to dead people, well you going to be real surprised he here in Casey's….driving a big Air Stream, he's going to be leaving soon…Sure we'll help you out…..How about meeting us up on Ridge Drive…Sure no problem." Denny hangs up the phone and motions to his friend to go out the door.

Jane goes out to the Air Steam and enjoys the tea that the young girl had fixed. It was very close to how he usually made it, enough that he left her a very nice tip. He starts up and moves out from the diner and gets back on the road. He goes less than a mile when he sees the two men that were in the restaurant, one is working on their car. The other one motions for Jane to stop. Jane pulls over and stops he goes over to the door and opens it.

"Need any help?" he says as he steps down.

"Yeah, the car over heated….you have any water we can use?"

"Sure, I've got a couple of gallons bottles I'll get them for you." He goes back inside, another car drives up and an older man gets out, he is holding a rifle and looks very mad. Jane comes out holding two gallon jugs of water and stops when he sees the rifle.

"You're the one who robbed me of a couple thousand dollars, and now you're going to pay me back every last cent." Jane looks surprised; he had never seen this man before. Denny goes over and grabs Jane's arm and pulls him down the step, and pushes him onto his knees. The older man goes over and raises his rifle and the world turns dark for Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Abbott comes into the office and goes over to Cho's desk. "Did he call in this morning?"

Cho looks serious and shakes his head no. "He's been calling every morning at eight sharp, but not today."

"Okay, let's wait until this afternoon and see if he calls in." He walks away looking very mad.

It is dark….and a cage is in the middle of the floor. A man moans from inside the cage and tries to sit up.

Jane moans and touches the back of his head and feels a lump there. He reaches out to figure out where he is, both of his hands reach out and finds what feels like wire. He reaches up and finds more of the wire. He moves his legs and moves further down and finds that there is more wire.

"I'm in a cage….. And is smells like cows in here." He says to himself, just as a cow moos. It scares him for a second. He pushes on all sides of the cage and the top and nothing moves. With his right arm he feels down the side and finds a cage opening, with a lock on it. He knew without looking that he didn't have anything to open it with. His head was hurting, he lies down on the floor of the cage drawing his legs up to his chest to try and keep warm.

The next morning at the FBI, Cho is sitting at his desk looking worried. He picks up his phone and dials a number, he waits for it answer, and finally shuts the phone off. Abbott comes into the office, and he heads over to Cho.

"Okay why didn't he call in yesterday, bet he had a great Jane answer." He says putting is briefcase on Cho's desk.

"He hasn't called in yet. He doesn't answer his phone either.'

"Shouldn't have given him the time off….put a tracer on his phone and on the Air Stream….I put a tracer on it when he first bought it. I want him found Cho….today." with that he picks up his briefcase and walks away.

"Okay Jane….where did you go and what did you get in trouble with." Cho says picking up his phone and starts dialing.

George comes into the barn, he sees a sleeping Jane in the cage. He takes a shovel and walks over to the cage and hits it hard with it. The noise wakes Jane up with a start; he sits up and hits the top of his head on the top of the cage. He looks around and sees the older man standing there with a shovel.

"Could have just said morning and I would have been awake….what am I here?" he says holding his hand to the back of his head making a face as his hand makes it hurt where the lump is.

"My name is George Keller" he says with a voice full of anger.

"I don't believe we've met before Mr. Fuller."

"We haven't met before, but you knew my wife….you took all my savings because of her." George says, his face turning red with anger.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I never met anyone named Fuller." Jane says beginning to be nervous. There were probably a lot of angry husbands out there.

"He name is Ellen…..you told her that her sister was trying to reach her…..after the show she was on, you told her that you could do a private session with her. She paid you two thousands of my money to have that session with you. I didn't have money to hire any workers to plant my crops those years….because of you I lost ten thousand dollar that year."

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Fuller. I had no idea that your wife was using money that she couldn't afford….I don't even remember her. You let me out of here and I can get your lost money back."

"I don't want you money…..how many other people did you rob of their savings….You are going to pay me back by helping me with my crops this year. You are going to work for your freedom Mr. Jane." With that George walks out of the barn leaving a puzzled Jane sitting in the cage.

Cho and a couple of other agents drive up to a small diner; the one Jane had stopped at. They get out of the van and look around. Cho motions to one man to go to the gas station while he and the other agent go into the diner. They go over to the counter and a man comes over to them.

"Get you boys some hot coffee?" The man says.

"No thank you, we're look for this man." Shows a picture of Jane. "We know he was here a couple of days ago."

The man looks at the photo and shrugs his shoulders. "Can't say I did…could have been here when I was off."

"Who else works here?" Cho says in a voice that means business. He shows his badge.

"There is Fred he works days that I don't….Honey who is a waitress here, but she is at school now. Norma is the waitress on now."

"I want to talk to all of you together now…." The other agent comes in and goes over to Cho.

"The gas station remembers the Air Stream filling up gas two days ago….then it went on its way."

Cho turns to the man "Get them here within the hour or we will have them picked up by the local sheriff here. I have already advised him that the man that is missing is a FBI Consultation and we believe he was here two days ago."

Sometime later he and the other agents are looking inside the Air Stream that has been found a short way from the diner in a wooded area. A Sheriff is with them. "So you have a tracer on this trailer…why is that?"

"It is our business not yours. Does this land belong to anybody" Cho says as the other agents check every area inside the trailer.

"County property out here. Pretty much hidden here from the road. Maybe he didn't want to be found, you figure that out. "

"Who lives in this area?" Cho says, not liking the remark that the Sheriff said.

We got a few farmers out here, the closes one is George Fuller, he has a good size farm, a few herd of cattle. George pretty much keeps to himself, he and his wife Ellen."

"We need to take a look at his farm and the others." He and the other agents walk away.

George is in the living room of his house watching TV, his wife is sitting in a chair by him doing some knitting. They hear cars drive up and stop in their driveway. George gets up and goes to the window and looks out. He looks over at his wife.

"You keep your mouth shut….you understand?" His wife nods her head in agreement. George goes to the door and opens it and goes out.

Cho see's George coming over and he walks over to him.

"I'm Agent Cho, and I'm looking for an agent of ours that was seen in this area." Show the picture of Jane.

"Haven't seen any strangers around, been too busy getting my crops in."

"May we take a look around?" Cho says his voice saying he is going to do anyway.

Cho sends some men out to the barn others to look in the house. Meanwhile up in the attic of the house, Jane is chained up to the rafters of the house. His arms are chained up so he can't move and his body is raised up so he can't hit his legs against anything. He has duct tape over his mouth. He is dressed in a pair of jeans and a white, dirty t-shirt, and sweat is coming off his face from the hot attic. He hears Cho's voice and he tries to make a noise, but he knows it will not be heard.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was coming up; he could see the light creeping under the barn doors. He had been in the cage most of the night. After Cho and the other agents left he heard Keller coming into the attic. His arms were killing him from hanging up from the floor. Keller had something in his hand, that Jane had seen before, and remembered the pain. Keller was holding a cattle prod he told Jane in a voice that meant business that they were going to the barn and he would brook no trouble from him. He was taken back to the barn and put in the cage. He lay down and curled up, hoping he would get feeling back in his arms. Now that a new day has started what did Keller have in mind. He offered the man money that he got from Mrs. Keller even more, but Keller didn't want money, and that worried Jane.

Cho and Abbott are sitting at the small diner, Cho is looking over the notes he has on Jane. "The Air Stream is on its way to the lab, checking for any finger prints, maybe there will be that we can trace back to Jane's past."

"How many files are there?"

"Enough that we are going to have help going through them, and that's just his past life. The cases he was on with the CBI are at least three or four cartons." Cho says looking at Abbotts surprised look. "I knew he closed a lot of cases, that many?

"That's why he was the golden boy….He made our team the team with more cases closed every year he was with us. I'm willing to bet it isn't someone from the CBI cases, it's someone from his show biz days."

Both men quiet, both hoping that Jane is alright.

Jane is sitting up in the cage as best he can; there isn't enough room for him to straighten his legs. He hears voices coming towards the barn door, but he can't turn around to see who is coming in. Finally the door opens and four men come in. They stop when they see Jane, he smiles and waves at them.

"Could one of you gentlemen open the door here before Mr. Keller gets here?"

The three men look scared and shake their heads no. One gets a little closer.

"Sorry….we can not do that, Mr. Keller has a very big temper, he will fire us and call immigration to have our family picked up…you must do as he says." He motions to the other three men and they go over and pick up some equipment and leave the barn. Jane looks unsettled with the past conversation.

A short time later Keller comes in the barn, he goes over and unlocks the cage, and motions for Jane to get out. He is carrying the cattle prod. Jane manages to get out and stand up, his legs a little shaky.

"Mr. Keller, the FBI will be looking for me. I work for them and have to report in every day." Jane starts off; Keller holds his hand up for him to stop.

"Don't want to hear another word from you, now get on going out of this barn, you're going to start paying me back the money that's coming to me." He motions to Jane to start walking with the cattle prod. Jane starts for the barn door. Later that night the farm workers about ten of them, including Jane are in a small work shed, all seated quietly. Jane looks exhausted and ready to fall over from the chair. He can't remember the last time he felt so tired, so sweaty, and dirty. Keller comes in and goes over to a radio and turns it on, and a man's voice comes over the air.

"Brothers and Sister tonight we are going to talk about what we can do for our Church of Eden. I know you keep sending in your money, but I always seem to need a little more from you." Jane is half listening to the man, thinking Keller is being taken in by preacher, as much as he wife was taken in by him. He starts to relax in the chair, when the man beside him nudges him quickly and shakes his head when Keller isn't watching. Jane looks around to see all the workers sitting up straight. He tries to do it, but he is too tired, and he closes his eyes, just for a couple of seconds he plans. The next thing he knows is being pushed out of the chair and onto the floor. All the men move away quickly as Keller goes over to Jane. He has a wide belt in his hand and before Jane can move the belt comes across his back, it seems to go on forever and everything goes black. He wakes up in the cage; Keller has thrown a bucket of water on him. Jane tries to sit up, but the pain in his back is too painful to move.

"This is what happens when you break the rules Mr. Jane, seems you broke a lot of them and never got any punishment from it. You will here….we listen to Pastor Jordon every night, and from now on I expect you to sit up and stay awake." He turns and leaves the barn, turning out the light. There is no way for Jane to get comfortable; he is wet, cold, and hungry.

More to come…..thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Cho and Wiley are going through some files. There are files on every desk, chairs and even on Jane's couch. Cho looks exhausted he gets up from the chair that he has pulled up to Wiley's desk and walks over to the couch, and looks out the window. It has been four weeks and no sign of Jane. They have checked all the people that went to prison because of Jane, no leads there. They haven't finish with all the people that Jane dealt with when he was with the carnival and when he was a doing his talk show. The first week they were given a lot of agents to help, but week after week more were reassign to the departments they came from. Cho doesn't notice that Agent Abbott has come up behind him.

"I will be able to get you some more help later today. You still think that he is somewhere near where the Air Stream was found?"

"Yes, but we've checked out all the farms around the area. None of the names have come back with any information. Have you heard from Lisbon yet?"

"I've left message, but she is always away on a case. Pike said that he been giving her messages" Abbott says. "I really thought that she would call us, they use to talk for a while on the phone every day after she left for D.C... I know it seemed to make Jane smile when she called."

Cho turns around and looks at Abbott "I've been using her cell number, but she doesn't answer it. Maybe she had to change her number when she moved to D.C.; I'll give Pike a call now." He goes over and picks up his cell phone from his desk and pushes a button. "Pike this is Cho…look has Lisbon had her cell phone number changed. We need to talk to her about a case she was on before she left." Wiley and Abbott look at him. "No I can't wait until she returns, this is urgent." "Okay thanks." He hangs up the phone and dials another number and waits.

Lisbon is sitting in a small office, her door is closed and it says Agent Lisbon, serious crimes. She is going through a file and looks bored. The phone rings and she picks it up.

"Hi Cho" she says smiling. "Sorry I broke my phone and it is being repaired, I've been pretty hard on my cell phones since I've been here. I lost a couple of them." Yeah, never been that forgetful before." She laughs "Never had that happen around Jane, he always seemed to know where they were." She listens to Cho and her smile leaves and she looks upset. "No, Marcus never told me that you had left messages with him." She stands up quickly and pushes her chair back. "Four weeks! I'll be on a flight back to Austin tonight. I'll let you know when I will be landing. Cho, are you sure he didn't just leave on his own?... No, I understand, he would never have left the photo album of us from the CBI he took them when he left after Red John, we were, and are his family. Thanks you for reaching me Kimball." She hangs up the phone, grabs her purse and jacket and leaves her office.

Marcus is in the apartment that he and Lisbon have rented, he was tired of it, no room for anything he had. He needs to insist that they find a house next weekend, and then they could start planning the wedding. The phone call from Cho has him bothered. He and Abbott have been leaving message for the last few weeks. They didn't sound like it was about an old case. For the first week they moved Jane called every day, Lisbon would talk to him then would be upset for a while. He could only stand so much of Jane's inferring with them. He hears the key in the door and goes to the door to greet Lisbon. When she comes in her eyes at a deep green, and he face shows that she is mad. He reached out to hold her and give a kiss, but pushes him away and throws her purse on the couch.

"Sweetheart what's wrong." He goes over to the purse and puts it on the able by the door, where keys and stuff are kept. Everything in its place is his motto. He turns back to face her. Lisbon reaches for the small table and pushes it so everything falls to the floor, including the small table.

"When were you planning on telling me?" She yells at him. He looks at her, not knowing where this is coming from.

"Teresa lets go over to the couch and tell me what is bothering you. Just relax and sit for a few minutes." She reaches out her hand and slaps him across his face. "Cho told me that he left messages for me to call with you. Now I know why my phone got broken…..and the two cell phones I lost. You didn't want Jane to call me…..is that right? She yells at him.

"Yes, every time he called you I could see you wondering if you made a mistake, and I was right you were happy about the move."

"Happy!…..I hate that job you got for me! I don't even have a team. Cho told me that he has been trying to reach me for the last for weeks, Jane is missing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know where he is…he probably flew back to that place he was at for the last two years, feeling sorry for himself. Knowing him, he probably thought if you found he was missing you would come running to him to make sure he was okay…treating him like a kid who didn't get his way, again." Marcus says raising his voice.

"It wasn't your decision to make; it was mine….how dare you to keep my messages from me. You know what I also hate about you…..everything has to be its place. Purse on the table Teresa…put a cup in the dish washer, don't leave it on the counter….you have so many rules." She yells at him.

"Teresa lets both calm down okay…."

"I have a plane leaving at four Marcus, Cho and Abbott needs my help in finding Jane. I know his back ground and the people he knew better that they do. So I'm going to pack a small bag and leave."

She heads for the bedroom "We'll talk when you get back Teresa, after he lets you find him."

She stops and turns around "No we won't talk, because I'm not coming back. You can have my stuff sent back to Austin care of the FBI. Every time I talked to Jane, all he would say is he wanted me to happy…but I found out the only way I could be happy is with Jane."

"He'll never give you what I can….a home, stable marriage and children." Marcus yells back at her.

"Maybe that's just your dream Marcus….my dream includes Patrick Jane in it, anyway I can have him." She leaves Marcus standing in the living room.

/

That's all for now….I really needed to have Marcus away….Lisbon would never have been happy with him. More with Jane on Wednesday.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, been awhile, but back again to work on Two Lost Months, we will now continue….DRL

/

It was hot, he felt like he was in a desert, his mouth was dry as sand. He felt sweat going down his bare back, and dripping into his eyes. He has lost track of how long he's been in the attic this time. He kept working on the tape across his mouth but nothing was work. He long to sit down but the chains on his ankles and on his wrist had him standing up. He tried to hear what was going on below him. He knew that there were a large crowd, singing and a man preaching to the crowd. He could tell it wasn't Keller, and the man talking had been here at least once a week. Jane looks at the attic door as it slowly opens, and a woman in her late fifties looks around and walks in, with no shoes on. She is carrying a bottle of cold water in her hand and a small towel. Jane looks at the cold bottle of water, and at the woman. She comes over and stands by him. She opens the bottle of water and pours some of it the towel. Jane watches as the towel get wet, his eyes begging her for some of it to drink. She gently wipes his face with the cloth and he moans feeling the cold on his hot skin. She wipes off his back and chest.

"You have to be very quiet Mr. Jane; George must not know I'm here. Will you promise me that you won't yell out? The people below won't come and help you. Do you understand?" she says looking at the open attic door and back at Jane as he nods his head yes. She reaches up and pulls the tape away keeping a bit of it attached to the side of his mouth, her hand ready to put it back if she had to quickly. She lifts the bottle to his lips and pours it into his mouth. Nothing had ever tasted as good as this water. She takes it away from him.

"More, please more." He says finding it hard to talk.

"In a minute, it I give you too much at a time, you could cramp up. We can't let George know you had water."

"Help me get away…I promise I won't tell anyone where I was. I'll tell them I decided to go back to the island for a visit…they'll believe me." He starts talking fast and she puts her hand over his mouth.

"No, George will kill me if I go against him." She lifts the bottle of water again and he has a longer drink." You can't ask me to help….he will hurt me if he finds out about this." She pours the rest of the water into his mouth and grabs the tape and puts it across his mouth. "The meeting will be over in two hours." She walks to the attic door never looking back, and closes it as she leaves.

Jane closes his eyes; at least the small amount of water helped…when was this night mare going to be over. Were they looking for him? His mind went to the woman he loves, Lisbon. He green eyes looking at him, and giving him a smile. Was she married to Pike now? She was the light to his time of darkness, she was the only person who could give him another chance with love…He wished he had told her when he got back to the states….but now she has walked out of his dreams, to another man. Tears came down his face as he bends his head down.

Abbott and the team are sitting in the bull pen, everyone looks tired.

"I'm sorry Lisbon, Cho….I can't keep us from getting new cases anymore. Right now Jane case is being worked on with the Turner team. They handle missing persons and they have all the files now. It's been seven weeks and they might have fresh lead when they look at the file. We are sure he is still in the states, all records never shows him buying a ticket, or on any files to out of the states. We check the island that he was at, he hasn't been seen there."

"Why can't we have more time." Lisbon says her eyes water up.

"I told you the reason, our team is to important to by pass other cases." Cho gets up from his chair and goes up to Abbott, he has his hands in fist. "This team only became important when Jane was here…without his help none of these cases would have been closed so fast."

"Cho, stand down…I know how you both feel about Jane, but I have orders to obey."

Fisher goes over to Cho, puts her hands on his fist until his hands go flat. "Let's sit down Cho, this isn't helping." Cho goes back to his chair and Fisher sits next to him, holding one of his hands.

More hopefully on Wednesday.


	7. Chapter 7

It was hot….so damn hot. Jane glares up at the sun, shutting his eyes quickly. He was exhausted and was wondering if he would be able to stand up again. He and the other workers were picking bean, his skin was getting very sunburned. He looks over at the truck where Keller is standing, have some water out of an ice cold jug of water, he sees Jane watching and smiles as he pours out the water from the glass he was holding. Jane turns back to the beans, swearing he will never ever eat green beans again. Even as hungry as he was now, he wouldn't eat a green bean. He knew that he had lost a lot of weight, but as least Mrs. Keller was sneaking a little food into him cage whenever she could. He heard the truck leave with Keller driving. The other workers looked at Jane, shaking their head; there was nothing they could do to help him. Jane looked over at a large tree, and the wonderful looking shade under it. All he wanted to do is lie down just for a while and feel some coolness. With a lot of effort he manages to stand up and head for the tree. Jose yells at him to not leave, he just shakes his head no and walks towards the tree. Why should they worry, Heller had the ankle chains on he could barely take a step, and the chains lead up to his waist and connect to his wrist. He stumbles over to the tree and sits down; he takes off his shoes and takes a deep breath as he lies back on the cool grass. He closes his eyes and dreams about the one person that brings a smile to his lips, his beautiful Lisbon. There was sadness also, she was probably already to Pike, but then he had told her that all he wanted her to do is be happy.

Cho and Lisbon come into the bull pen, she goes over and sits down on Jane's couch, her hand touches it and a tear comes down her face. Cho comes over to her, pulling a chair with him.

"You okay Boss?"

"Do you think he's alive?" looking up at Cho.

"I don't think so, Jane is going to show up and when we say how did he get away…he's going to say piece of cake."

She gives Cho a small smile. "I wish he would do it soon."

They are both quiet for a while; Cho stands up looks at her. "Come on Boss; let me take you to dinner. You've been skipping way to many meals….and I'm not going to take a no."

She gets up and smiles and follows Cho out of the room.

Jane takes a deep breath, he has time. Keller is always gone for an hour for his lunch; he can take a little nap and be right back to work. One of the workers runs over to him and starts yelling at him. Jane just waves him off. The workers looks very worried as he leaves Jane alone. He was swimming in a pool which was near a beach, the waves coming in slowly. How weird to swim in a pool when there was a huge pool a short walk away. He doesn't hear the truck drive up and Keller getting out of the truck, his face is a study in madness as he walks toward a sleeping Jane.

Jane opens his eyes when he feels some pain in his side, from Keller kicking him. He tries to move away but can't do it with the chains on. He hears the sound of Keller's belt whisper in the wind as it comes down on him, over and over again. Soon Jane is lying curled up, adrift in another place.

From off in a distance he hears someone calling his name. He doesn't want to open his eyes, knowing that the pain would start up again. He felt like something inside him was hurt, and if he just stayed still he wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Mr. Jane, please you have to help me….George is passed out and when he wakes he will be out here for you, and this time he might kill you. You've got to get up." She pushes on him a bit. John you're going to have to help me with him we don't have much time."

A man comes over and together they get Jane up, and half drag him out of the barn. They walk over to a small dust cropper and get Jane into the passenger seat.

"Ellen you've got to come with me, you don't know what George is going to do when he wakes up." The man says.

"I'll be alright, please get Mr. Jane to Austin. Make sure that nobody sees you with him." She reaches up and touches the man on the face and runs off to the house. The man gets inside the plane and a short time later the plane is in the sky.

Jane opens his eyes, the pain was so bad, and he wasn't sure how long he could last. He looks around and doesn't see the farm, in fact he sees a bus station and people walking going about their business. Where was he? He gets up slowly holding his stomach, and starts walking away from the bus station. "Just one step at a step…just one tiny step" he repeats to himself as he walks slowly down the sidewalk.


	8. Chapter 8

The team had worked late last night, they went through the reminding files, and they only had ten that they added to the pile of files that needed to be looked over again a little closer. They went home late and he was sure that the others had to drag themselves out of bed as he did. He needed a cup of coffee, good and strong coffee. He took a different route to get to the office; there was this coffee joint that Lisbon was always talking about. He would pick up a cup for her also; he was worried that the pressure of finding Jane was going to be too much for her. He never really placed her and Jane as a couple, but seeing her now, he saw the love she had for Jane. He hoped that Jane would be around to find this out.

He wasn't sure how long he sits on the bench at a small park. Looking around he remembers sitting here before with Lisbon. She was wearing a floppy black hat, which he found made her so cute. He had to get up and walk again, he had asked people walking close if they could help him, but nobody wanted to come near him. He knew that he was not making a great impression, dirty, his hair longer than he had it in a long time, no shoes. He didn't have any money to make a phone call; Keller had taken his phone and destroyed it. With great effort he stood up, he looked down at his feet, and knew that the sidewalk was burning them. He starts walking again, his head watching each step.

Cho came to a red light and was ready to make a right turn, when he saw a man walking slowly crossing the street in front of him. It couldn't be…He pulled his car over to the curb and rushed out of his van and rushed over to Jane. "Jane, where in the hell have you been?" Cho yells at him, and then he takes a closer look at Jane. Jane doesn't even seem to be hearing Cho as he makes it across the street. Cho takes Jane by the arm to stop him, from walking further. Jane tries to take another step, and then slowly falls to the sidewalk bringing his knees up to his chest. Cho takes out his phone and hits a button. "This Agent Cho, F.B.I., I need an ambulance at Fort Street and Main, I have a F.B.I. Agent injured. I need it now." He hangs up the phone and kneels down by Jane, people start rushing over to them. A car stops near them, and a man rushes over with a couple of blankets , he rolls it up and lifts Jane's head and puts it like a pillow under Jane's head. Cho notices that Jane's jacket is covered in blood over his back. Cho looks up hearing the ambulance pull up. "You're going to be okay Jane…."

Cho is standing in the waiting room of the emergency room, he keep looking at his watch. The doors swing open and he sees the team rushing in. They come over to him asking questions all at once. Abbott holds up his hands and says one word. "Shut up! Cho how is Jane?

"I don't know, but he looks pretty bad. They rushed him into the emergency room, and said that someone would come out to see me later."

Abbott nods his head, looking at the desk with a nurse there, he moves over to the desk. Wiley doesn't know if he should be happy or not, he had never been around someone he knows that could be dying.

Lisbon goes closer to Cho "Cho, did he say anything?" Her eyes are filled with tears. "No, he was unconscious when I got to him. At first I didn't realize it was Jane."

Abbott comes back over to the team. "The doctor is coming out in a couple of minutes, other than that she couldn't tell me anything." It seemed like hours when a man in surgical greens comes through the doors, he comes over to them.

"Doctor I'm Agent Abbott, Mr. Jane is one of my team members." The way that Abbott talks the doctor knows who he should talk be talking to.

"Mr. Jane is in very serious condition, I'm sure that he has bleeding from his spleen and we will be taking him into surgery as soon as we have him a little more stable. He is very dehydrated, there could be some damage to his kidneys but we won't know for a while. Mr. Jane has been beaten badly, and it looks like it was often. He has lost a great deal of weight I'm sure, he is down to hundred and thirty pounds.

Lisbon face is pale when Cho looks over at her; he goes over to her and puts his hand on her arm. She closes her eyes for a couple of seconds, glad for Cho being next to her.

"Now, being in trauma rooms I've known from past patients that police want pictures taken of the patient for evidence, we have taken some of Mr. Jane injuries and I would like you to be witness the shots we still have to take, so that you can witness in court of what you saw." Abbott and Cho nod their heads, and they follow the doctor back through the emergency doors. Lisbon starts to follow, but Cho stops her. "You don't want to there now boss. Jane wouldn't like you to see him this way." and follows Abbott and the doctor. Wiley faces Lisbon "He's going to be fine Agent Lisbon, he's a good man." Lisbon nods in agreement, but fears that the worst.

Abbott and Cho follows the doctor into a room, nurses are busy around Jane, who is on oxygen, with IV's in both arms he is lying on his side. The doctor lifts the sheet covered Jane and the other two men look upset when they see Jane's back. It is covered with belt marks, so many it was hard to see where one started and finished. A lot of the marks are bleeding small amounts of blood. The doctor puts the sheet back gently over Jane, who hasn't moved at all.

"In all the years I've been in the Emergency room, I've never seen as much damage from being beaten as Mr. Jane has. I'll have the photos sent to your office. Now if you gentlemen would go back, we're going to have to do a lot for Mr. Jane. Some of those belts marks are infected and some are deep and need some stiches. Again, our biggest problem is getting him stable for surgery. It is going to be a long day and night for all of us.

**Poor Jane, guess I might have gone a bit hard on him….oh well, so it is written so let it be done.**


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor was correct; it was a long day until Jane was out of surgery. He had been in the ICU for a day and was now in a private room. Lisbon begs the nurse in charge of his care, to let her sit in the room with Jane. She told the nurse that they were engaged and showed her the ring on her finger that Marcus had put on her finger. What was a little white lie, she knew that God would forgive her because Jane needed someone to be with that cared a great deal for him.

She is sitting in what was a comfortable chair, most hospitals put in uncomfortable chairs in rooms, probably making sure that the visitors wouldn't stay long. She had been watching Jane for almost five hours. He was so pale on the bed; he blended in with the sheets. There were the usual things around his bed, measuring his blood pressure, IV stands giving him fluids, smaller bags to get rid of the infections that were on his back. The doctor had told them that they took almost sixty stiches all over his back. His spleen had to be removed, and there were bad burns on his feet from walking on the sidewalk in the hot Austin weather. She stands up and goes near the bed; she looked down at him, a tear coming down her face. She runs a finger down the side of his face, and across his lips. "I love you Patrick….you need to get well so I can say that to you when you are awake."

Pain, there was so much pain. He wanted to go back to the darkness where he had been. He heard sounds all around him, and a voice talking to him. What was the voice saying, who was it? The voice was familiar, and it seems to want him to open his eyes. It was hard, but he opened his eyes half way.

"Mr. Jane it's me Wiley…."

Water he wanted water, but his mouth was so dry. His voice was only a whisper when he said "Water..."

"They said you couldn't have a lot of water, but I can give you some ice." He hears Wiley walk across the room, and come back. A spoon was put to his mouth, he opens his mouth and some ice was put in to his mouth. It was so cold, and wonderful. "More please" Another spoon full was put in his mouth.

"I can only give you a small amount Mr. Jane, so I will give you one more okay?" He puts more in Jane's mouth, and then puts the cup of ice back on the night stand. Jane tries to move, but moans with the pain that seems to rip through his body.

"I know you're in a lot of pain, they have this button so you give yourself some medicine." He takes Jane's hand and lets him feel the side of the bed where there is a button that leads to an IV by the bed.

"All you have to do is just press the button; it won't let you over dose yourself." Jane opens his eyes further and sees what Wiley is talking about. He presses the button.

"That's all you have to do, I've let the nurse know you're awake, and she will be right here. You sure have us all worried; we've all been taking turns staying with you so you wouldn't wake up alone." A nurse comes over and smiles at Jane.

"I told him about the button to push; he seemed in a lot of pain."

"Mr. Jane you're in St. Joseph's Hospital, and we need you to not move around much for now. The medication you just received will let you go back to sleep."

He wanted to ask if Lisbon knew what happened to him. He wanted to see her…he couldn't keep his eyes opened and drifted off to a pain free body.

Cho is sitting near the bed reading a book out loud to a sleeping Jane. A nurse comes into the room, Cho stops reading and stands up. The nurse checks Jane's blood pressure, and changes an IV for a new one.

"I noticed he's not on the same bed he was on, why is that?"

"This is a special bed we use for patients with burns normally; it's like a water bed, so that the patient doesn't have any pressure on his body. This way Mr. Jane can lie on the bed on his back and not be in as much pain as a regular bed." She smiles at Cho and leaves the room.

Cho looks up at the door and see's Abbott come into the room. Abbott is carrying a flower arrangement; he puts it on the bed side table.

"Has he woke up while you've been here?" He stands by the bed looking down at Jane.

"He woke up for a few minutes; I tried to get some hot broth down him that the nurse brought in. He didn't want to take it, and he asked for Lisbon."

"We need to get him to wake up more and let us know who had him for two months." Abbott says as he goes over to the window and looks out. Jane didn't deserve what happened to him, I don't care what ever he did to them."

He didn't want to wake, so much noise around him. He could hear various machines around him, some of them beeping incessantly. Every part of his body seemed to hurt, where was he? On a boat? He could feel whenever he moved the feeling of lying on a surf board going up and down. He opens his eyes slowly and looks around.

Abbott is sitting by the bed, when he looks up to see Jane looking at him. He stands up and gets closer to the bed. "Glad to see you awake Jane, do you want me to get the nurse for you?"

Jane whispers "No….how long have I been gone?"

"Two months, you've been here in the hospital about three days. Jane can you tell me where your were?"

"What is all that noise outside?" He tries to look out the window but the shades are down. Abbott goes over to the window and raises the shade, he moves away so Jane can see the firework show in the sky.

"Wow….nice that they put the show on for me?" Jane says his eyes closing as he fights to stay awake.

Abbott laughs and moves over to the bed. "It's the Fourth of July."

"Oh…..Does Lisbon know I'm here?" Jane says as he goes back into the darkness where the pain doesn't hurt as much.

"She knows Jane…." Abbott says sitting back down on the chair.

Not happy with this chapter, have changed it three times….oh well that is why they don't pay me big bucks for writing


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been awhile since I worked on this story. First my computer got sick and was at the hospital for ten days….then I get it back and my husband gets to go for a visit to the hospital…but here I am back. Back to Jane's problems.**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Jane moves on the special bed, he opens his eyes and looks around the room. There is only a soft light on over his head, and he notices that nobody is sitting in the chair next to the bed. He remembers some of the team being there when every he woke up, he must be getting better now that there isn't someone sitting next to the bed. He raises his hand and sees the IV is still in his hand, he makes a face at it. He looks upset as he moves his left hand up closer to his face. He looks around and finds the button to call for a nurse…he keeps pushing on the button. A nurse comes rushing into the room; she rushes to the side of the bed. Jane reaches out and grabs her hand, holding it tightly.

"Where is it? What have you done with it?" He is yelling at her. He manages to sit up almost pulling her on the bed.

"Mr. Jane, please calm down, you're not supposed to be moving around. Your hurting my wrist." She pulls her arm away from him and takes a step back.

"I want it back." Jane has stopped yelling, and he looks in a lot of pain. The door opens and Lisbon comes running into the room. She rushes over to the bed and tries to take in what is happening.

"Jane, calm down, everything is okay." She puts her hand on his shoulder and tries to hold him down.

"Mr. Jane wants to know where something is, I'm not sure what it is, but he needs to calm down, his blood pressure is getting higher." The nurse looks up at the heart monitor.

"Patrick, please tell me what it is that you want. I'll do my best to find it."

He seems to notice for the first time that she is there, he grabs for her hand. "Tell me where it is Lisbon, please find it." She notices that his eyes are filling with tears. She takes his hands in hers.

"What is it that you want?" That is when she notices his ring is not on his finger. "It's your ring…they probably have it with your wallet and your other stuff that you had with you when you arrived here. Isn't that right nurse?

"Yes, when you go into surgery they remove any items you have on you. I'll go and look for your items right now, if you promise to calm down."

Jane closes his eyes and nods his head yes. The nurse rushes out of the room.

"You'll have your ring back in no time." She takes his hand and holds it. Jane opens his eyes and looks over at Lisbon, surprised that she is there.

"You're here…I'm not dreaming right?

"She smiles at him. "I was called to help find you three weeks ago. I was so worried about you."

Jane seems to be thinking about something, he looks around the room again. "Is Pike with you?"

"No, he is in Washington." She can see the wheels in his brain moving. "I broke up with him Jane, you were too important to me. I had to come and help to find you."

"You're not going back to him?"

"No, I found out that I didn't really love him, there was someone more important to me that I love and have loved for some time." She kisses the hand she is holding.

"Who is that lucky person?" Jane says as the nurse comes in, with the doctor. She goes over and injects something in his IV fluids.

"Patrick, I heard you were upset, something about your ring? When you were brought in I went over with the emergence nurse that was on your case, and she said that you didn't have a ring on when you were brought here. Your wallet was in your jacket, no ring but your wallet was there. I'm having the surgery floor searched for it. It was a gold band I've been told."

"Yes….they have it." He looks very teary and upset about the loss of the wedding ring he always wore since the day it was put on his finger by his new wife.

"Jane who is they, the one's that had you?"

The medication they gave him is starting to work and he is trying to stay awake. "George" he says in a whisper and closes his eyes again to sleep without dreams.

Lisbon is standing by the bed watching Jane pick at the food that is on a bedside table. In the last half hour he has taken one bite.

"Jane, you need to eat something." He looks up at her, than at the food and makes a face.

"When is the team coming in?" He says pushing the table away. Lisbon is getting ready to say more, when the door opens and Abbott, Cho and Fischer comes into the room. They stand around the bed looking at Jane.

"Glad you're looking better Jane….now what can you tell me about the person who did this to you?" Cho takes out his note book from his book prepared to write down Jane's statement.

"His name is George Keller, he owns a farm, and I'm not sure what the farm was."

"I do, we went to the farm when we were checking around the area where your Air Stream was found. The search of the farm was clean; we didn't see any sign of you."

"I remember that night…" He looks upset. "I was up in the attic, a gag in my mouth. He chained me up so I couldn't move. I heard you Cho."

Cho looks angry when he realizes how close he was to finding Jane.

"Why did he want you?" says

"When I was still doing my show, his wife Ellen came to me, she wanted a reading. One reading turn in to a few readings, she paid me over ten thousand dollars." Lisbon looks around; she knows how hard it is for Jane to tell the group what he did in his past. "He remembered my name, and when I was at a gas station I guess someone told him that I was there. He wanted me to work off the debt working on his farm…the way he looked at me I know he wasn't going to happy with just that. He wanted me dead, and there were a few times when he beat me that I thought I would die."

"How did you get away and back here?"

"Ellen helped me…she was not involved with what he did, she is scared of him. She got me on a crop duster with a friend of hers. He flew me away; I don't remember much of it. We landed and he got me on a bus to here."

"We are going after him Jane; he will pay for what you went through." Abbott says.

"Maybe I paid him back." Jane says closing his eyes. "All those people I hurt, how do I pay them back?"

A young nurse comes into the hospital; she checks that her ID is hanging around her neck, that her uniform is crisp and clean. She knew what her job was, and she planned on doing it correctly. She promised her father that she would, and she never broke a promise to her father.

TBC


End file.
